


Marble Hornets Boyfriend Scenarios [ON HOLD] - I ᴸᴼˢᵀ my purpose - Wattpad

by TheArchives



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchives/pseuds/TheArchives
Summary: This is a Marble Hornets boyfriend scenarios book.We have۰ Timothy Wright/Masky۰ Brian Thomas/Hoodie۰ Alex Kralie۰ Jay Merrick.This is my first book of this kind and I do not own any of the characters, you or Marble Hornets.All credits go to the original creators.I hope you enjoy ♡
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Reader, Hoody/Reader, Jay (Marble Hornets)/Reader, Masky/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Before We Start

Y/n = Your name  
L/n = Last name  
N/n = Nickname  
S/c = Skin colour  
E/c = Eye colour  
H/c = Hair colour  
H/l = Hair length  
P/n = Pet name  
F/c = Favourite colour  
F/m = Favourite music  
F/b = Favourite book  
F/d = Favourite drink  
F(b)/n = Friend (boy) name  
F(g)/n = Friend (girl) name  
B/n = Brother name  
S/n = Sister name

『 oh and here are a few things I prefer not to write about-  
Self harm, Suicide, Pregnansy, Rape or Cheating 』


	2. How You Meet |Tim/Masky|

You've been friends with Timothy Wright, or Tim for short, for as long as you could remember, yet you've never met and/or never known about his psychotic character and side personality known as Masky...  
Well, that was until a few days ago...

You were walking along a dark street, with your phone in your hand and a flashlight on the other.  
You had just left from your evening high school classes, (You're working in a local music store during the day), and due to it being October already, the nights were getting darker earlier. 

You looked around before taking a short cut through Rosswood Park, but when you walked by the edge of the forest, your flashlight started flickering, until it turned off completely.  
Now, you were left standing in the dark, on the edge of the forest, in a park that gave off a very loomy, creepy aura.

You sighed but froze as you heard close, yet faint footsteps from the forest, and it seemed as if they were heading to your direction.

You attempted to get your flashlight to work but it only flickered back on twice..  
The first time you didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but the second time it felt like your heart jumped to your throat.  
Just a few feet away from you on your left, was a figure standing.

The figure seemed like a man, yet whoever this was, was wearing a feminine white mask with black eyes, black lips and thin, raised black eyebrows, a tan jacket and faded blue jeans.

For a brief moment, the two of you stood still before the figure ran at you.  
Quickly dropping your flashlight, you ran towards the closest street with people that you could spot.. unfortunately to you though, the person was catching up to you and soon pounced on you, pinning you down on the ground.

Your heart was beating rapidly. You didn't know what was going to happen. Was the person pinning you down going to hurt you?, rape you?, or even kill you?  
The person's grip on you was rough and tight while you were struggling, just trying to get yourself free, but soon you stopped.

The wind was blowing from behind the both of you, and a familiar.. almost too familiar scent, a mix of tobacco and.. angst.. yeah, angst.. reached your nose.  
This person... this person couldn't be.. or could they really?..  
Their body type and all too familiar scent brought only one person in your mind.. Tim.

You blinked shocked, looking straight at the masked person.  
They seemed confused of why you had stopped struggling, but froze when you opened your mouth to speak only one word, question, and a name. "Tim?"

The person stood up at that and just seemed to stare down at you before slowly starting to back away, turn, and run away.. Back into the dark forest.


	3. How You Meet |Brian/Hoodie|

Due to being friends with Tim, you would occasionally meet another friend of his, Brian Thomas.  
You didn't know Brian as well as you did Tim, but you would get along with the brunet whenever the three of you hung out together.

As you didn't know about Tim being Masky, you didn't know about Brian being Hoodie, and that's why you would be confused and frightened whenever you would see a hooded figure, (with the same kind of hoodie that Brian had), standing at the edge of the woods on your room's side of your house.

It was dark. Around 11:58 pm or so when you got a text from Tim asking if you were home.  
Of course, you sent him a positive reply, but frowned slightly as you got a reply from him saying that you'd have to get out of the house and as far from the forest as you could before 1 am.

Worried and confused, you grabbed a few necessarities like your phone, charger, wallet and headphones.  
Fast, you got out of the house at 00:13 am, and started to make your way to your friend's, f(g)/n's house.

You put your headphones on your ears, but didn't play any music because you felt uneasy, you felt like you were being followed.  
Taking a short deep breath and glancing behind you, you froze.

Unfortunate to your suspicions being correct, you were being followed.. and not just by anyone.. You were being followed by the hooded figure you had been seeing at the edge of the woods for the past few weeks.

You looked back forward and kept walking.  
When you heard the footsteps behind you getting closer, you started walking faster only to hear the footsteps behind you do the same.  
You knew your friend's house wasn't too far anymore, so you made a run for it.  
And when the hooded figure noticed that you had started running, he started to run as well, yet only a few short moments later, you had disappeared from his sight.

when you heard running behind you, you acted fast and hid to a small dark alley, and pressed yourself against the wall, hearing whoever was following you, run past where you were hiding.

Once you thought the person was gone, you cautiously walked out of the alley and kept walking to your friend's house.  
Sighing from relief, thinking you had fooled your chaser, you were about to call f(g)/n before you were tripped and pinned on the concrete, the way you were facing whoever was after you.

You tried to struggle and get yourself free, especially when you felt a hand wrap around your throat.  
You got even more scared than you already were. You didn't want to die, not like this, not here, not by him, but you could feel yourself losing consioussness.

The last thing you saw before passing out was a blurry image of the figure you had learnt to recognise wherever you would be.  
The figure you assumed to be a guy, wearing a orangish yellow hoodie, black gloves, blue jeans and a black ski mask with stitched red eyes and a red frown.

The hooded guy released his grip around your neck when he could tell you had passed out, since he had no intentions in killing you.. atleast not yet.  
He picked your limp body up and took you away, far away from your neighbourhood.

The next place where you'd wake up was in an old shed, in the middle of a forest, with a splitting headache and no idea where you were, how you got there, what had happened and why you were there...


	4. How You Meet |Alex|

You were running through the forest of Rosswood Park.  
Being chased by a person, who you assumed to be a guy, wearing a brown hoodie and dark jeans with a white mask that had black eyes and a box-like mouth (the mask looked a bit like the 😬 emoji to you).

You were breathing, panting heavily. Your heart was pounding. Your throat felt like it was on fire, and you were certain that your legs would give out at any moment.

Then, to your unfortunate luck, you tripped and quickly were pinned down on the ground, to be faced by your chaser.

Attempting to struggle free, yet your body was too exhausted and over worked to move.  
So all you could do was lay there, tears of fear and pain running down your cheeks and watch how the guy pinning you down picked up a rock and was ready to smash it down on your skull.

You somehow dodged the first hit of the rock and this made the guy above you growl.  
He brought the rock down on you again and yet you dodged again, though the sharp edges of the rock cut your cheek and you could feel the small amount of the warm, sticky red liquid known as blood slowly dripping down from the cut.

By now the guy forced you to stay still, but before he was able to beat the living soul out of your body with that rock, a loud gunshot rang into your ears from a very close distance.

You could hear how the guy above you hissed from pain as he was shot on the shoulder.  
He got up and off of you, and holding his bleeding shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding, he ran away.

You in the other hand were still laying on the ground, and slowly turned your head to the direction where the gunshot and bullet came from.

You froze in fear when you saw a man with a black and blue striped hoodie, dark jeans, silver glasses, dark brown/brown hair and a gun, still standing there, beside or behind one of the tallest, thickest trees.  
He was staring at you and slowly started walking closer to you.

You were able to sit up and attempted to crawl away, but you stopped when your back hit a tree.

The guy who possibly saved you, was now standing infront of you.  
You were scared of him, since he still had the gun in his hand, but the only thing he did, was adjust his glasses and look around.

When and once he was certain the masked guy had disappeared out of sight and from a close range distance, he put away his gun, turned back to you, and offered to help you up by giving you his hand.

You were scared and hesitated badly, before hearing him sigh "Just take my hand. I'm going to take you out of these woods and hep you patch up that cut on your cheek.. You really don't want to know what goes around here at night" He said, and even if you still didn't trust him, you decided to take his hand and stood up.

Calmly he started walking to a direction that would lead out to the edge of the woods and would get you out of there, and you followed.

After a long while of silence, the guy spoke again "So. What's your name?" "Y/n.. Y/n L/n" You answered him quietly and he nodded. "Alexander Kralie, but just call me Alex" He introduced himself and after that, for the rest of the way, you walked out of the forest in silence.


	5. How You Meet |Jay/Skully|

The very first days of Alex Kralie starting up auditions and preparing things for his student film, Marble Hornets, you were one of the people in your school who were interested in seeing how Kralie's project would come to work out.

You had met only a few people who you knew were already in the project with Alex, like his two main cameramen Jay Merrick and Seth Wilson, yet you only knew Seth in a friend base.

One day, you were passing by a classroom where you heard quiet groaning and mumbling. The voice sounded like the owner of the voice was a guy.

A little unsure wether or not knock on the door, you almost did, until the door was slammed on your face (accidentally) and you stumbled backwards, until you fell flat on your ass on the floor.

From the room came a boy who was carrying a box of tapes for a video camera, and a video camera.  
He heard a quiet groan of pain, noticed you and gasped.

Placing his things down, he came over and helped you up, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know someone would be standig behind that door" He apologised.  
You just slightly rubbed your face and behind before shaking your head, looking up at the boy "It's okay, don't worry about it. My fault for standing behind the door without a warning" You said and chuckled awkwardly.

He sighed but shook his head.  
You took a moment to look at him. He was a lanky boy with brown messy(-ish) hair, brown eyes, a greenish brown hoodie, blue jeans and a brown, slightly worn out cap.. it didn't really take long for you to recognize this boy as Jay Merrick.

He then helped you up and you stood, thanking him with a small smile as you then cleared your throat. "You're Jay, right?" You asked carefully.  
He looked back at you before nodding a bit with a small smile "Yeah, that's me."  
You nodded slightly and hummed.  
"I'm Y/n" You finally introduced yourself.  
He smiled a little, "It's nice to meet you Y/n, but I'm gonna have to excuse myself before Alex get impatient..  
I hope to see you soon though" He said with a smile before grabbing the box and the camera he was carrying and walked away.

That's also when the bell rang as a sign for the last class of the day to start, so you calmly rushed to your class, running to the opposite direction of where Jay had walked off.


	6. When You Meet Him Again |Tim/Masky|

After that night, you hadn't heard from Tim.  
You didn't know what to do or how you should react or.. have reacted..

Of course, you couldn't be entirely sure if it even was Tim, but you had a strong sense of suspicion that it was.

You sighed deeply as you were scrolling through instagram, while listening to music and smoking a cigarette in a park across the road from your school.

A tap on your shoulder brought you out of your momentary trance. You lifted your gaze from your phone and almost dropped your cancer stick from your mouth as you saw your friend standing there awkwardly, with Brian beside him.

You coughed with a few blinks as Tim took a short breath and sighed "Look Y/n.. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch.. Something came up and.. and I didn't mean to worry you.." He said, looking down.

You hummed softly, clearing your throat as you stubbed out your cigarette on the ground and looked at Tim, shaking your head "It's okay.. I just got a bit worried because you haven't texted me in weeks" you said, tucking a piece of your h/c hair behind your ear.

Tim sighed again and nodded, but before he and Brian walked away, Tim turned to you. "Could you come to my place tonight? I need to tell you something.. and I think you deserve the truth" He slightly tilted his head.

You nodded slightly, agreeing to it.  
He nodded. "Good. Be there at 7" He said and then proceeded to walk away, Brian following.

When you were out of the hearing distance, Brian stopped Tim by placing his hand on the ravenette's shoulder. "Tim, the hell are you doing? If you bring her into this he is going to start to hunt her as well!" and by he, Brian didn't only mean The Operator, but Alex Kralie as well.

Tim groaned and sighed, again. "Look Brian, She's clever enough to outsmart Kralie and maybe she'll be able to help us with the thing too." He hissed.

Brian sighed but shrugged with the slight roll of his eyes, "Whatever you say.." He said shaking his head.

Meanwhile, the rest of your day was going fairly calmly. Your friends were hanging out with other people, making you question if you did have any genuine friends, but were glad knowing that atleast Tim hadn't pushed you away.. yet..

The day passed quite quickly, almost so quickly that you thought that you had forgotten about the past few hours.

You sighed as you were laying on your bed.  
Soon glancing at the clock which showed the time as 6:15 pm.  
You would have 45 minutes to get ready and drive to Tim's place.

Getting up from your bed, you stood and headed to the bathroom to get a quick shower.

After you did that, you dried off and after putting on your undergarments, you grabbed a pair of black running tights, a light peach coloured over sized hoodie, black and white Adidas sneakers and put them on.

Grabbing your phone and keys, you left your appartment and got into your car.

You started the vehicle and drove off into the fairly dark evening.

Due to not being comfortable driving in the dark, in a completely silent car alone, you pulled over to the side of the road and connected your phone and car by Bluetooth.

You went to Spotify, chose your favourite band of f/m/g (favourite music genre) and smiled as the formerly so silent car was now filled with the beat of the music.

Continuing to drive, you soon parked the car on Tim's drive way, right beside his car, turned it off and got out.  
Locking the car doors, you headed to the house.

Before you could even knock, the door opened and you were pulled inside.  
You thought you'd be met by Tim's dark brown gaze, but no.. You were met by the masked guy again.

You stayed quiet, just staring at the mask before hearing a loud crash from the back door window.

Swearing your heart skipped a beat when you were shoved into a closet by the masked man, you just put both of your hands over your mouth to stay quiet.

You stood there quietly and watched. It was confusing.

You didn't know what was going on before you were pulled out of the closet.  
The guy with the mask slowly removed the mask, confirming your suspicions.  
It was Tim.

"Sorry Y/n. I've been keeping something from you, but only because I didn't want to pull you into this mess.." "Mess?.. Tim what are you talking about?" You asked worried and confused, only to have Tim sigh and shake his head. "I can't tell you yet... but now I just need you to trust me, and come with me. Life here isn't safe anymore when Alex can be anywhere" He said, but then shortly gasped, remembering something "Oh and right.. I'm sorry for attacking you a few weeks back.. I wasn't really myself" He said, scratching the back of his neck.

You just stared at him before blinking "S- So that really was you?.."  
Tim nodded, shrugging after and shaking his head "That was Masky actually, but yeah.."

You slightly nodded, trying to understand all this, still confused over all of this, but hummed quietly.

Tim nodded before he then grabbed your hand and his keys "We'll have to leave the cars here. I don't want Alex finding us that easily" He said with a low voice.

You only nodded following "O...Okay then.. but if we leave our cars here.. how are we gonna get out of here?" You asked worried, slightly tilting your head and raising an eyebrow.

He looked at you before making his way out of the house, leaving a few lights on on some of the rooms.  
" Don't worry. I'll find my ways" He nodded.  
You nodded too, but a little more hesitantly.

So here you are now.. Following you friend.. To somewhere you or him don't know anything about, in a search for a car...

But little did you know about the tall, slender, faceless figure watching the two of you from afar..  
Far enough to not cause Tim start coughing...


	7. When You Meet Him Again |Brian/Hoodie|

It's been a few weeks since you woke up in the shed, and ever since you've been feeling like you're being followed.

You were currently living in your friend's, f(g)/n's house, because the night you were texted by Tim, who you haven't heard of in a while by the way, your house was broken into yet nothing was taken or none of your family was harmed.. Which seemed a little strange to you.

It was morning, around 10 am when you woke up and got out of bed.  
You did your morning routine and put on some clothes f(g)/n happily borrowed to you.

After finishing, you made your way downstairs from the guest bedroom you were allowed to stay in, and in the livingroom were greeted by your friend's brother.

Since you and your friend had known eachother since childhood through your parents, your families were very close, so close that you could call the f/l/ns (friend's last name)s as your second family.

After breakfast, you and your friend left the house, and since you didn't have school, headed to the near by mall and from there to the arcade.

The walk was calm and you and f(g)/n spent the whole time just chatting and laughing.. though you two failed to notice a certain hooded figure following.

You two decided it was a good idea to take a shortcut through an alley, which was a known location for several kidnappings, rapes, assaults of all kind and violence in general.

//Narrators POV //

The hooded boy following the two girls couldn't understand why the hell would the two take a shortcut through an alley with.. such a reputation.

He kept following them, not attacking them, but.. keeping an eye on them.

The walk through the alley was mostly calm without any interruptions, until the hooded boy could hear talking.

A small group of middle aged women, who had their eyes on the two young girls, were making a plan of their own..

The group was going to grab the girls, knock them out and then take them to a brothel where the two would be forced to work to please the customers, just the reason being that the business "needed new, fresh blood."

Hearing this the hooded boy wasn't too happy, and decided that he wouldn't let something like that happen to the two.. So when the women rushed after the two girls, the boy did so too.

//Your POV//

You and your friend kept glancing behind you, feeling uneasy.  
The both of you tensed up when you saw a group of middle aged women coming after you.

Making a run for it, you two almost got out before f(g)/n was grabbed and soon were you as well, yet the women had no time to do anything when a figure attacked them.

You and f(g)/n got away from the grip of the women and got out of the alley, but not before you.. not your friend too, just you.. were stopped shortly and felt something be placed on your hand – seconds later you were pushed out of the alley and you then ran and catched up to f(g)/n.

Walking with her, you glanced down at the thing placed on your hand, before realizing it was a note.

"Meet me at the back of the old movie teather near your friend's house at 9 pm. Please come alone.  
~Hoodie" 

You blinked as you read the note over and over again, confused at how this "Hoodie" knew where you lived at, or where your friend lived at.

Then it hit you..  
Could they be the one who had choked you unconsious a few weeks back?..  
Could they be the one who had been watching you from the edge of the forest?..  
You weren't sure, but you sure were cautious..

『 Time skip to the evening, brought to you by Hoodie being badass』

You sighed as you had snuck out of the house and were now at the back of the old movie teather.

Glancing down at your wristwatch, it being 8:48 pm, you rolled your eyes and shook your head.

You leaned back against the wall of the old building, rested your head against it, and looked up.   
"Why am I doing this? Y/n what were you thinking?" mumbling you asked yourself a question that you didn't expect an answer to, yet you got one.

"Maybe because you let your curiousity take over?" The voice of a boy asked, which you recognised, causing you to gasp quietly.

You brought your e/c gaze down from the dark sky only to be met by Brian's army green one.

"Brian what are you.. How are you here? or why are you here?" You asked, a slight shock evident in your voice.

Brian chuckled sheeplishly and scratched the back of his neck "Why would you think? I'm the one who asked you to meet me here.." He shrugged.

You just stared at him "W-What?.. Wait, you're -" "Hoodie? Yeah.. That's me" He confessed nodding.

You were a little scared, but also curious, just as Brian had suggested...  
You had only talked to this guy a few times and he has been the one stalking you? (You were smart enough to connect the dots). 

He sure is one of Tim's oldest friends, and a fascinating guy to you.. and even if he has been stalking you, there was a chance that you most likely would like to get to know him better, better than you already did that is..


	8. When You Meet Him Again |Alex|

A day after your little near death experience, you became more cautious of your surroundings.

You hoped that the guys with the mask wouldn't come after you, but you had your doubts.

Sighing and wrapping your hoodie tighter around your slightly shivering form, you kept walking.

It was a very early morning, and for some reason you had woken up before dawn.

You had made sure your brother or parents hadn't woken up, but you did leave a note to them on the fridge door of where you had gone and the approximated time when you'd be back.

It may have sounded silly yes, but your parents were very cautious and protective, especially of you because you were their first and only daughter, and because you were 19, making you the oldest child.

Currently you were walking along a sandy road leading to your house.

The morning was chilly, yet there was light, even if the sun wasn't shining, or up on the sky yet.

During mornings like these wen you actually woke up early, you liked to go on a walk before the sun was up and then sit on a rick you had imagined to be magical, since from that rock you had the best view to the sunrise.

You smiled as you reached your destination and sat down on the rock, pulling out your phone and playing your favourite playlist that you had put together for mornings and moments like these, you pressed play and put your phone back to your hoodie.

Quietly you listened to the music and gazed at the sky as it turned into shades of red, yellow and orange with the sun slowly creeping up on it's place on the sky.

Not long after that, from the distance you could hear the familiar sound of the neighbour's rooster's crow.

Living inthe countryside was nice and calm.  
The air was fresh and there were no noisy cars and people passing by your window each minute like in the city, and especially the city center.

Yet you still enjoyed going to suburban areas where your friends lived and where you had gone to school for as long as you remembered. 

As you were watching the sunrise, you hadn't noticed a familiar boy at the end of the road, just a few feet away from you to your back left corner.

Alex wasn't sure why he was here or how he had found his eay here, but he didn't mind.

No one ever knew it, but Alex enjoyed the countryside, especially the early mornings.

He was quietly watching the sunrise with you, before he noticed movement on his right.

He adjusted his glasses, before blinking a few times.  
He took a moment, but soon recognised you.  
You were the girl he saved last night from that masked guy.

You were softly humming along the melody of the music before feeling a pair of eyes on you.

You felt uneasy, but when you turned around and saw who was looking at you, you slightly relaxed.

Sighing slightly from relief, you jumped down from the rock and walked over to the male with the striped hoodie and glasses.

You tilted your head as you looked at him "Alex?"  
He nodded a little bit, before looking down at you and tilted his head.  
You were a head shorter than him. (If you're taller, then just imagine that you're shorter)

"Y/n, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.  
You just chuckled and scratched the back of your neck "I live around here.. but I shuld ask you the same" You stated, looking up at him.

He slightly shrugged and shook his head "I'm.. I'm not sure.. I just woke up from the ground.." He said sighing.

You slightly raised an eyebrow, trying to understand the possibility of that, but then shrugged it off.

"Umm.. Could I give you a ride back home or to a motel or something maybe?" "I'd appreacite it if you could take me to this adress.." He showed you a piece of paper.

You looked at it, before looking at him "That's.. actually my family's city appartment's adress.." You said quietly.  
He looked at you confused but nodded a little bit as he cleared his throat "Oh.. Okay then. I understand, sorry to confuse you..  
But yeah sure, a motel, the closest one would be okay" He said.

Still confused, you nodded and cleared your throat, then started walking back home to get your car keys.

『 Time skip brought to you by Alexvs glasses』

It was around 9 am when you took Alex to the nearest motel.

Of course it wasn't too fancy but it would for now, or that's what he told you.

You were with him when he checked in and when he reached his room.  
You wre about to say your goodbyes before he asked is he could get your number.. For ya know.. just in case.

You chuckled softly and gave him your number, he then texted you and you got his number.

Promising to come by tomorrow, you exchanged goodbyes and you then left the motel, got to your car, and drove off, back to your house where your parents lectured you about having taken the car without saying anything.


	9. When You Meet Him Again |Jay/Skully|

A month or so later was the second time you actually spoke to Jay again.

Of course it wasn't like you two hadn't seen eachother in the halls or in classes every day or two, but now, he spoke to you at lunch while you were sitting alone, reading f/b, your absolute favourite book that you can swear you knew from start to end without even thinking.

You just flipped a page, starting to read the last chapter of the book, when you were stopped.

Raising an eyebrow as another tray was placed on your lonely table, you placed your bookmark on the spread you were left and then closed the book.   
Momentarily closing your eyes as you then opened them and blinked a few times, surprised as you saw Jay sitting infront of you. 

"May I help you?" You asked from the second cameraman of Marble Hornets, who smiled a little bit, but then shrugged.   
"Yeah, um.. Infact, Alex needs more female cast and I was wondering if you'd be interested for auditions?" he tilted his head. 

For a moment there, you stared at him like he had grown a cat tail and ears, before clearing your throat and leaning forward.   
"I'm sorry.. did I hear that correctly?   
Me? Auditioning for a movie.. errm.. a student film?" You asked. 

Jay just nodded. "Yeah" He said in the most casual tone ever.   
You still had a hard time wrapping your head around it, but you then just shrugged nodding. "I suppose I could come by" You sighed. 

Jay smiled and nodded.   
"Awesome! Come to the classroom in the west wing, to the one with the video projector on the door, after school" He said yet he didn't leave after, he just stayed. 

A little surprised, but thankful in some way, you two talked about whatever you could think of while eating your lunch.

『 Time skip. After school 』

The bells rang for the last class of the day to be over.  
You collected your things, sighed and got up.

You were having second thoughts about the auditioning, but then you remembered Jay's hopeful gaze as you agreed to come.

Cursing yourself for not being able to resist the boy's eyes, you decided to go, and with the slight adjustment of your bag, you headed to the classroom in the west wing.

After you had walked for about five minutes along the student crowded halls, you reached the classroom and knocked on the door.

A boy with glasses and a gray t-shirt came to open the door, and you immediately knew this boy was Alex Kralie.

"Yes? What do you want?" Alex asked, and behind him you could spot Jay sitting on one of the plastic chairs behind the camera on the table along with a few scripts.

Shortly clearing your throat you looked up at Alex. "I'm here for the auditions?" You stated, yet it was more of a question.

Alex slightly raised an eyebrow, but nodded "Very well then. I am a bit short handed with the female characters since there haven't been many auditioners, but please uh.. come in and take a seat."

He walked back inside, you following as you then sat down infront of the table with the camera and he gave you the spare script.

"Okay then." Alex said, sitting down on his seat beside Jay and looked at you. "You can read.. Jessica's lines.  
Starting from the top of the third page. Oh and before you start, could you tell me your name?"

You just nodded. "Y/n L/n."  
Alex nodded, wrote it down on his notes, turned on the camera and looked at you. "Whenever you're ready Y/n."

『 Time skip. After the audition. Brought to you by the lil' Jaybird 』

Finally it was over, and after writing down your contact information on the notepad, that was placed on the desk beside the doorway, below Tim's and Brian's, you walked out of the classroom.

Only a few minutes later, you could hear Jay's voice call out to you from behind you.

You stopped and turned, flashing him a faint smile. "Hey Jay-" "You did great Y/n!  
That was really good.  
Ima just say that I am going to be surprised if Alex doesn't pick you" Jay cut you off with his surprisingly enthutiatic demeanor.

You chuckled awkwardly. "It wasn't that great, but thanks anyway" You said, only to hear Jay scoff (yet in a playful way).

You started walking again and he followed, walking beside you.  
Again, you two talked about any random thing you could literally come up with.

You found Jay to be very good company actually, he was fun and easy to talk with.

Somehow, he ended up walking you home, but honestly neither of you didn't mind.

As you stood infront of your front door, you and Jay exchanged numbers and you then watched as he walked away.  
And to your surprise, he only lived a few houses away from yours.

You just chuckled quietly and unlocked the door, opened it and walked inside, heading up to your room after closing the door.

You sighed softly as you entered your room.  
You would just have to wait, wait for your parents to come home and start yelling to eachother, and then to you when you "never did anything" even if you did almost all the chores of the house.

You just fell back on your bed, got comfortable, and started doing your homework..


	10. When He Realizes He Likes You |His POV|

『 Tim/Masky 』

Okay, look..  
I know I'm not supposed to feel happiness or any other positive feelings, but whenever she's around, I can't help but to smile.

Her smile, Her laugh, The enthutiastic way she attempts to see things and find the good in the bad is making me feel.. odd.

I can't be sure, but I feel like I'm falling for her.   
A friend I could tell about my feelings and whenever I was down, could go to just hang out with..  
Of course I do, or did that with Brian as well, but with Y/n.. it's different.

When she found out about Masky, she seemed scared, and that's making me worried if she would feel about me, like I feel about her..

We've been on the road about two.. three weeks maybe and she's more laid back abut being with me than I expected.

I think I'll tell her tonight how I feel..  
It can't be that hard.. Right?

『 Brian/Hoodie 』

Y/n is a great girl..  
I mean, I knew that already but still.  
I'm honestly really looking forward to meeting her again.

I kinda think I like her actually.  
Wanna know why?  
Well, she seems a lot like me.

We like the same music, Usually we're hanging out with Tim, eachother or by ourselves only and just.. like to observe things from afar rather than be the center of attention.

I noticed that she has started wearing her peach coloured hoodie more often when we hang out, not to mention that it goes pretty well with my hoodie's colours, but.. I'm not too sure if she has noticed that..

Her reaction to me being Hoodie was.. a little unexpected.  
Yeah, I guessed she was gonna be scared, but I could see a spark of curiousity in her e/c eyes.

Even if we didn't exchange numbers, we've been leaving notes for eachother at places only we know about..

Maybe I should ask her to meet me at the edge of the forest near by her house, I really think I need to tell her how I feel...

『 Alex 』

She seems so.. different.  
It's strange..   
She wasn't scared of me, not even after she saw me with a gun, she literally saw me shoot a guy on the shoulder!

She was nice to help me get to and check into this motel and ever since she gave me her number we've been checking up on eachother daily.

The srange part here is that.. I think I have feelings for her.  
Feelings that are different than what friends would normally share..

These feelings are the same that what I felt with Amy, but I think these are even stronger.

Could I possibly fall for a girl I met only a while ago?  
Apparently yes, yes I can..  
It seems a little stupid really..  
People only fall for eachother on the first sight in movies.. or so I thought.

She just seems so accepting and hopefully I can keep any other guy from stealing her by confessing my feelings to her?

I'm getting nervous just by thinking about it.. but I don't see any better reason to protect her from The Operator and the three masked guys..

I just hope she feels the same towards me. *sigh*  
I think I'll text her to come over and then tell her?  
Or should I wait?  
I don't know *groans*

Okay.. I'll wait for a while and see of I actually feel like I do now towards her after a while and make sure that this isn't just a pass by crush..

Only time will tell I guess...

『 Jay/Skully 』

Oh I'm definitely falling for her, I don't even have to realize it *chuckles*

She's such a nice girl, it's easy to be with her, especially when she is just as random as I am.  
Our talks usually make no sense to anyone else who would pass us by in the halls, and that's why I think she's great.

Though then when it comes to acting..  
Of course she's a great actress, yet even if that is so, she doesn't hide her real emotions as well as she thinks...

From our neighbours, I've heard that her parents have a really conflicted relationship and probably will divorce soon.. and then they blame it all on Y/n?  
I just really want to be there for her, and not as a friend only..

Though of course, I can't be sure if she feels like I do, but I hope that she does..

When we exchanged numbers, I noticed that she's the most active during the evenings, asking me to just tell her something, anything really since she's "Bored and wants to think about anything else than school work."  
Honestly, I never denied her request and always started to talk from one random topic to another.

I want to be there for her, but I don't want to force her to talk if she doesn't want to talk.. That's why I never really ask why she looks tired during the mornings.

I really want to tell her how I feel, and maybe I will one day in school, at lunch since it's the easiest "period" to skip from.


	11. When He Confesses |Tim/Masky|

//Your POV//

Ever since the last chapter, Tim has bee acting strange..   
Whenever he looks at me, there's confusion written all over his face..   
I'm a little worried.. I mean, what if I did something and made him upset? 

I hope I haven't...   
Maybe I should ask him? 

//Narrator's POV//

While Y/n was trying to figure out if there may ever have been anything she said or did to get Tim act weird around her, Tim was trying to think of a way to confess to her, worrying what would happen if the feeling wasn't mututal. 

What Tim,or anyone really, didn't know was that the feeling infact was mutual. 

Y/n has never told it to anyone, but for these past two years, she's been crushing on the ravenette. 

She just never wanted to say a thing in the first place, in the fear of ruining their frienship. 

The sun was setting.   
Tim and Y/n had found a motel from a small town, and this was their third day there. 

The motel being fairly cheap, $20 a night, the two had decided they'd stay there for atleast a week or so. 

//2nd POV//

You sighed as you were laying on the old, squeakybed of the motel room you had stayed in for the past three days.

You were waiting for Tim to return, since he had gone out to the store and to the pharmacy to get more medicine.

You hadn't noticed it, but you had fallen asleep and hadn't heard Tim come back.

Tim opened the door with his keycard and walked inside with a plastic bag of food and medicine.

He called out to you, yet when you didn't respond, he got oddly worried.

Though that feeling disappeared when he found you asleep on the bed.  
He sighed softly, and slightly jumped from surprise as he you suddenly woke up.

He turned away and didn't look at you when you sat up, rubbing your e/c eyes, your h/c hair falling on your face as a mess.

You groaned quietly as you looked at him, faintly frowning when he seemed to avoid you.

You had had enough.  
You got up and out of bed, walking over to Tim.

"Tim, I've had enoigh of you trying to avoid me.  
If I ever did anything to upset you then please tell me what, and I'm sorry if I did upset you.." You stated.

Tim turned around and looked at you.  
Without even thinking, he said "You stole something from me..  
Something that I may not find too precious, yet I still need it to survive."

You blinked before shaking your head. "What? I've never stolen anything and I could never take anything of y-" "My heart.. My heart, Y/n.. You stole my heart, and I would like it back, so I could give it to you by myself" Tim cut you off.

you were shocked.  
You didn't have words.  
Did he actually just say that?  
You really hoped this wasn't a dream.

There was a silence, an awkward one between the two of you, before you broke into a soft smile and broke the silence.  
"You stole my heart as well.. but I don't want it back, I want you to have it.."

For the first time in ages, you saw him smile as he hugged you, and you hugged him back.

"I'm glad" He whispered into your ear, sending shivers down your apine, yet you softly smiled and chuckled, nodding, keeping him in the gentle, yet meaningful embrace.


	12. When He Confesses |Brian/Hoodie|

As he said, Brian left you a note asking you to come to the forest near by your house at 9 pm.

You were home, getting ready, wondering about what Brian wanted you to go to the forest for.

Honestly said, you had started developing feelings for him since the night you met behind the old movie teather, yet you didn't want to tell him..

You weren't very good with opening up about your feelings, yet in your notes you had told Brian things you never told anyone, and he had done the same.

When Brian was wondering if youhad noticed how your peach coloured hoodie goes well with his orangish yellow one in the last chapter, then yes, you indeed had noticed that, that's why you kept wearing it whenever you two hung out. 

So for that reason, you wore it today, along with black skinny jeans that complimented your form beautifully, (because all of you are beautiful and you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise), along with black and white sneakers. 

You then proceeded to make your way out of your house, after telling your mother that you would go out with a friend, and that wasn't really aa lie so it was okay.

Once you found your way to the forest, you didn't see Brian or Hoodie anywhere.

You looked around, checking your watch. "Quarter past nine" you mumbled quietly.

Slightly you jumped when you heard rustling from the forest.  
Intensively staring at the trees, you didn't hear Brian sneak up behind you.

He tapped your shoulder, which got you to jump and squeak quietly, turning around.

Seeing Brian, you took a deep breath and pouted in a very unamused way, while the brunet himself was having a laughing fit.

Soon he stopped though, clearing his throat as he smiled to you. "I'm glad you came here. I kinda doubted you would since I am.. Well, who I am" He said with a soft, awkward chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

You took a short, deep breath before mirroring his smile. "Of course I did.  
You're one of my best friends after all" You said, yet frowned slightly as you saw him lower his head and look away, becoming a bit fidgety.

"Brian, are you ok-" "No, No Y/n.. I'm not okay.  
I'm trying to figure out a way to tell my friend how I feel about her.. how much I love her.. But I'm scared that if I do that, It'll ruin our friendship..." he said, cutting you off.

You didn't know he was talking about yu.  
And hearing him struggle like this wasn't something you were very fond of to see.

You sighed.

You felt like your heart was slowly chipping into small pieces.  
You bit your lip, hiding away any of your emotins as you looked at him..

"Well.. I think you should tell her how you feel, and honestly.  
The only way to find out is by talking, even if it is scary" You said quietly.

Brian smiled slightly as he took your s/c hands on his own, his army green gaze meeting with your e/c one.

You felt your heart skip a beat, but then burst out in happiness because of what he said to you next, "I just did."

The only thing you could do was to have the most dumbest, happiest smile, (that Brian loved), on your lips as you softly chuckled.

"I love you too.  
Would you do the honours and be my boyfriend?" you asked playfully.  
He pulled you into a tight, yet gentle hug, which you returned while your face was in the crook of his neck.

"I would love to have that honour" His gentle voice rang into your ears.


	13. When He Confesses |Alex|

You sighed deeply.  
Alex had been distant and he seemed more deep in thought and as if he was avoiding you.

You were worried that you had made him mad or upset since he didn't talk or text to you as much as before.

You were walking back home from the store since your mother had asked you to go get more milk and other necessarities.

That's when your phone vibrated as a sign that you had recieved a text.  
You dug your phone from your pocket and looked at the contact name that popped up...  
Alex.

"Hey Y/n. Could you meet me at the tunnel in the forest in Rosswood park?  
I'll be waiting for you there" said the text.

You were confused at why he wanted to meet you in such a secluded place.  
You bit your lip.  
It would be a half an hour drive from where you lived to Rosswood.

You replied to him saying that you'd be there in an hour and then continued your way back home.

After a good while of walking, you got back home, took the groceries inside, grabbed the car keysand told your parents that you'd go out with a friend and that you'd be back in the evening.

With that, you got an approvinghum from your mother, with you father telling you to be careful, and after that..  
You left.

『 Timeskip to Rosswood Park 』

You stopped and turned off the car, got out, grabbed your phone and keys, locked the car and headed to the forest, to the tunnel.

You weren't too fond with the dark aura around the forest, yet still went.  
You could say you had your doubts about why Alex wanted to meet you there.

You didn't know about Alex's feelings, just like he didn't know about yours.  
And even if he had killed here, (which you didn't know), he wanted to have atleast one good memory of this place...

He could only hope that you felt like he did.

Alex was waiting for you at the tunnel.. he knew it could be dangerous for you due to The Operator, yet he was willing to take the risk. Why? Because he still is Alex Kralie after all.

A good while later, he saw you arrive.  
To get your attention, since you were looking around, searxhing for him, he called out to you. "Over here Y/n"

You heard his voice and finally saw him at the other side of the tunnel.  
You didn't like the feel of the tunnel so you closed your eyes and ran through it.

You then managed to straight up run into him, and once you opened yur eyes, you found yourself laying on him.  
You both fell from the impact.

You were embarrased and apologised to him atleast ten times, and he forgave you atleast ten times.

You adjusted his glasses and chuckled softly, and that made him chuckle.

You were about to get up and off of him, yet you couldn't since he had wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly.

You raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like him to act this way. 

"Alex?" "IlikeyouY/n! Ireally,reallylikeyou,andIwasafraidtoconfessbecauseIdidn'twanttoruinourfriendship,butnowIdidandpleasedon'thateme! (I like you Y/n!  
I really, really like you, and I was afraid to confess because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but now I did and please don't hate me!)

He said all in one sentence.  
You took a moment to comprehend his words, before a soft smile spread across your lips.

"I like you too Alex.. and I wouldn't hate you.  
I really like you too and I would love to be more than friends with you." "Wait, really? You would? Like actually would?" Alex asked, still acting very unlike himself.

You nodded with a soft hum.  
"Of course I would."


	14. When He Confesses |Jay/Skully|

It's been a few weeks since you and Jay started dating, and his confession was unexpectedly calm and pretty casual.

To your surprise, Jay wasn't too nervous about it.

It all started with a nice walk to the park in your neighbourhood, you two got some ice cream and then headed to a small hill that you two liked to go on to just chill, and escape from your parents.

After you had walked down from the hill, you went to a small, local cafe restaurant.

You of course were a little confused of why all of this was happening, yet you didn't say anything since it was Jay you were with after all.

You wouldn't let Jay pay for the whole meal, so you made a compromise and agreed to split the check.

Then, in the evening, he took you stargazing since he had learned that you loved it (if you don't, then pretend it's something else that you can and love/like to do in the evening, sleeping excluded).

For a while, you both just sat there, on a rock, side by side.  
You felt him take your hand and you turned to look at him.

You stayed quiet as he smiled softly.  
"Y/n, I like you, more than a friend.  
I hope you feel the same because otherwise I'm going to feel like a total idiot for saying this" He said, chuckling awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

You chuckled softly and looked at him.  
"I like you too Jay, and I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and with me.  
I'm really happy to know a guy like you" You said.  
"Well in that case... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, tilting his head cutely.

You smiled softly and kissed his cheek, nodding, and hugging him gently "I would be happy to"


	15. First Date & First Kiss |Tim/Masky|

For your first date Tim took you to dinner, in your backyard, made by him. 

To you, it was very sweet of him, and after the dinner he asked you to wear something fancily casual, and warm. 

Once you had gotten changed, Tim took you to a walk in the moonlit forest and he made sure Masky wouldn't interfere, and gladly he actually didn't. 

The walk was long, yet calming and you both had fun with just talking with eachother. 

After the walk, Tim lead you to a camping site. 

He knew that you loved to go camping when you were you with dad, yet after he died, you stopped. 

It was a small, simple, yet so meaningful gesture that your eyes watered and you started crying softly. 

He hugged you, and you hugged him back, your face nuzzled into his neck as he gently stroke your back, whispering things to you that would calm you down. 

After a while you calmed down.  
Softly sniffling, you pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him.

You softly smiled as he gently whiped the tears that had stilled on your cheeks and looked into your e/c eyes with his own dark brown ones.

You shared a silence, not and awkward one, but more calming as he then slowly started moving closer to your face, stopping mid way.

You got the hint and carrefully leaned in, closing the gap between the two of you, gently pressing your lips on his.

The sweet, gentle kiss you shared lasted for a few minutes, before you two pulled away and whispered the three words in unsion, causing you both to chuckle.

You two held hands as you then went into the tent that Tim had set up earlier, and slept cuddled in eachothers arms


	16. First Date & First Kiss |Brian/Hoodie|

Your first date with Brian was chill and simple. 

Brian knew you weren't a necessarily fancy person (no offence), so he thought that a movie night in a candle lit livingroom, cuddling on the couch would do the trick. 

You both were wearing pajama shorts and hoodies.   
Brian wearing his orangish yellow one and you wearing your peachy one. 

You were watching cliché RomComs and mocking them, predicting what would happen next, just chuckling ane cuddling eachother under a soft, f/c coloured blanket with (patterns) on it. 

You were glad that your first date was more relaxed and laid back than fancy and (a little) uptight. 

Once the already third movie you two were watching ended, you got up to get a refill of popcorn and something for the two of you to drink.

You grabbed two glasses once you entered the kitchen, and poured f/d in them, since Brian said he wouldn't mind what drink you got him.

You then set the two glasses on the table to wait, grabbed a back of popcorn and put it into the microwave, humming softly, listening as the corn started popping, all while leaning on the counter.

Brian being the master of being quiet and sneaking into places and up to people, he quietly snuck behind you, and hugged you.

You quietly squealed from surprise, and with a small jump you turned around.

You were now facing the grinning face of Brian's, while you were pouting.

Yet, before you could start lecturing Brian about sneaking up on you like that, you felt a pair of lips gently press against yours.

It didn't take long for you to realize what was going on, and returned Brian's kiss.

You both melted into the kiss, you wrapping your arms around his neck and closing your eyes as he did the same, yet his arms were already gently wrapped around your waist.

Because of your little moment though, neither of you payed attention on the popcorn, and by the time you pulled away from eachother...

...your snacks had burned and were now inedible.


	17. First Date & First Kiss |Alex|

Alex didn't really know where to take you on a date, but he also didn't want it to be a traditional "dinner, movie, walk in the park and then take you home" kind of date. 

So he decided to take you somewhere different. 

First, you went to an aquarium and then shopping, it ending to a dinner in a cafe restaurant. 

You had a lot of fun with Alex, just like he had with you. 

Though, he did gwt a little jealous when some guys were catcalling you in the mall you went shopping to, yet he dropped the thoughts about beating the guys up with a rock when you took his hand and held it, walking close to him. 

He then took you home, or well he walked you home but either way. 

Before he had the time to yurn and walk away though, you hugged him, thanking him for the wonderful day. 

He assured you that it wasn't a big deal (which you weren't sure if was a good thing or not), and that he enjoyed spending time with you. 

He pulled away from the hug and turned around with a small wave, starting to walk away, only to be yanked back by you pulling him from the back of his shirt, and him turning around.

He blinked a few times in confusion, raising an eyebrow, questioning why you wouldn't let him leave.

You only softly chuckled and cut him off by pulling him into a slightly tense, kind of experimental kiss which caught him off guard and just made him stand there.

You faintly frowned as he didn't kiss back (as you would have expected him to do), and began to pull away, only to be pulled right back in by Alex, your lips connected with his again.

A soft smile spread on your lips as you started to gently kiss him back.

Unfortunately, your kiss was cut short as your little brother opened the door, making Alex lose his balance, making him fall and hide into some very near by bushes right before b/n could have seen him.


	18. First Date & First Kiss |Jay/Skully|

Jay took you to drive in movies. 

It ̶w̶̶a̶̶s̶̶n̶̶'̶̶t̶ may not have been your favourite thing to do, or an ideal first date to you, but you didn't mind.. 

..after all it was Jay who you were here with and you would be away from your parents arguing and the blaming you for everything. 

You and Jay were sitting on the hood of his cat, drinking energy drinks, just cause why not. 

You had fun watching Jay pretend to fall from the hood every now and then, though you gasped when he actually did fall. 

You were quick to jump down on the ground and check on him, only to find him okay and unhurt.

You sighed from relief and then helped him back up on the car.

The two of you watched as the movie ended.  
Your head rested on his shoulder, fingers interwined.

Jay looked at you silently.

Both the moonlight and the light from the big screen wide infront of you illuminated your s/c face, making your e/c eyes gleam every now and then, making you look like an angel in Jay's eyes.

You fwlt his gaze on you as you then turned your head and slightly tilted it up to look at him and sto smile softly.

He smiled back to you and carrefully moved a few loose strands of your h/c hair behind your ear, his gingerly touch making you blush softly.

As you blushed, he blushed as well, and in your eyes..  
..he was the most gorgeous, cutest man there was.

Your eyes were locked with one anothers and instinctively, as if something like a higher force, you two started leaning closer to eachother, inch by inch, slowly closing the gap between you, your lips locked with his and you shared a deep, yet soft kiss.

When you pulled away from eachother, you looked at him and whispered "I love you" to him, as he then did the same.

And only moments later, you kissed again, yet with more passion, depth and meaning.

During this time, you missed many calls from your parents, eventually recieving a text, saying that you shouldn't come back home...  
(sorry ;-;)


	19. His Nickname For You And Yours For Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this an update???  
> Oh my god yes it is  
> This book isn’t dead yet!

『 Tim/Masky 』

For him  
♡ Timmy  
♡ Masks  
♡ Baby

For you  
♡ Sunshine  
♡ Love  
♡ Babe

『 Brian/Hoodie 』

For him  
♡ Bri  
♡ Hood boi  
♡ Babe

For you  
♡ Softie  
♡ Shortie  
♡ Cuddly

『 Alex 』

For him  
♡ Lele  
♡ Babe  
♡ Foureyes  
(when you need to get his attention) 

For you  
♡ Love  
♡ (n/n)  
♡ Smarty  
(when he needs to get your attention) 

『 Jay/Skully 』

For him  
♡ Jaybird  
♡ Shaggy  
♡ Lover boy

For you  
♡ Tweety  
♡ Cutie  
♡ Sweetie


	20. When He Gets Jealous |Tim/Masky|

It was a dark night, around midnight and you were walking alone...  
and Incredibly stupid thing to do yes, but that's the only option you really had..

F(g)/n had ditched you for some guy and at this time of the night, you couldn't get a cab..

A soft sigh left your lip.  
You tugged at the sides of the hoodie you were wearing and frowned.

You really hoped Tim would be here with you right now, and when you thought he didn't even know where you were, you couldn't have been more wrong.

Without you knowing it, Tim was following you, keeping an eye on you, making sure you'd make it home without anyone or anything trying to make a move of anykind on you, though he failed to notice another pair of eyes watching you...

Those eyes.. belonged to one certain four eyed, stripe hooded Alex Kralie.

The reason why Alex was watching you, was because he thought you were your twin sister,   
S/n.

And S/n and Alex were together.. even if both you and Tim had tried to tell her about how dangerous Kralie was.. but she didn't listen.

Alex had been hiding in an alley, looking for S/n when his gaze lamded on a girl who looked exactly like her.

He had been worried sick because S/n hadn't called him like promised, so this made him relieved as he walked out of the alley and hugged you.

Tim froze on place before starting to glare daggers at Alex who was hugging you, and who you were trying to currently get away from.

"S/n, please.  
I'm sorry about what happened!  
Please don't shut me out right now" Kralie whined.

You looked confused, even a little disqusted and started explaining the male that he had the wrong twin, and that you were Y/n, not S/n.

Before Alex could properly react, Tim attacked him, pulling him away from you, hissing to him how you were his girl and that the girl, S/n, who he was looking for, was probably back at your place.

Tim even threatened Alex to stay away from you.

...once Alex had finally believed and left to look for his actual girlfriend, you turned to look at Tim and smiled, gently hugging him.

"Tim, thank you.. and as much as I enjoy seeing you all jelly and protective like this, you gotta promise that you won't kill him (and then just say everything is fine), okay?"  
"Fine..." He said, and just hugged you back, blushing faintly.


	21. When He Gets Jealous |Brian/Hoodie|

You honestly never thought that Brian could get as jealous as he did, even if considering the fact that he was who he was and everything he did as Hoodie. 

It all started when the two of you left your place.

You were wearing a pair of black, high waisted capri pants, a f/c tank top and a flannel.

As the two of you were making your ways to a near by park, there were more than a few guys catcalling you.

You sighed, you didn't like it and were annoyed by the unnecessary attention you were recieving.

Brian was holding your hand, gently squeesing as you drew close to him, and he would be sending murderous, warning looks at any guy who would look at you that way.

He finally stopped as the two of you got to the park and sat on one of the benches under a beautiful maple tree.

The sun that shone through the leaves illuminated your face, creating patterns, in a way that Brian think you looked like an angel, and angel who fell because of him (if you get the refrence, I love you).

After just sitting there and chatting for a good while, you wanted to get some ice cream.

And speak of the devil as an ice cteam stand was just a mere few ten feet away from the two of you.

You smiled softly and looked at Brian.  
"Let's go get some ice cream Bri?" You asked, yet it was more of a pleading request than a question.

Brian chuckled with a small grin and nodded humming as he took your hand. "Well let's go then" He said calmly.

The two of you made your way to the ice cream stand and got in line.

You waited for a while, patiently standing there, moving every now and then as the other people infront of you did as well.

As you stood there, you failed to see the look that the ice cream guy, who was atleast like five years older than you, was giving you, along with some guys in the back of the line were giving you, but Brian noticed, oh he noticed...

He was annoyed and getting jealous that so many guys were paying as much attention to you, especially when he could hear guys, who were in line behind the two of you, were making remarks like..

"look at that chick, damn what a price" or "is she with that guy?, nah I think hevs just her brother or something" or even "pfft.. She's wayy too good for thst hoodie guy, how'd someone like him end up with her?"...

Hearing these things was enough for him.

He wrapped his arms around you, turned you around slightly, and pulled you into a deep, passionate french kiss.

This kiss lasted a few minutes before he pulled away, only to start tracing kisses from your jaw, down to your neck where he started leaving small marks.

You had a fiery blush on your cheeks, your s/c cheeks blossoming atleast in a fifty shades of red.

His grip around you was gentle, yet protective.

You could feel him nipping, kissing and sucking on the delicate skin of your neck while you tried not to let out any sounds.

He slowly pulled away. He had made a heart of small hickies on your neck.

He smirked as he looked at your blushing face and then looked around.

The guys who had been looking at you, or talking about you moments ago, were now blushing (to your and Brian's surprise), and as Brian glared at them, they quickly turned to look away.

You were still stunned and gently touched the side of your neck.

You looked at him in confusion. "Brian why would you-" You paused as you followed his gaze around.

Soon realizing his reasoning, you smiled.

Even if there still was a rosy blush on your cheeks, you couldn't help it.  
You chuckled softly.

"Bri.. Baby, are you jealous?" You asked with the slight tilt of your head, watching as he turned to look at you, a serious look in his eyes.

"Of course I'm going to be jealous when some stupid, horny teenage boys are trying to steal the most important person in my life from me..  
You.." He said, a soft blush creeping up on his cheeks.

You smiled brightly as you hugged him.  
"Brian no matter what, I'd never leave you for anyone, or because of anything.  
I love you and only you.  
Do you believe me?" You said, questioning him slightly.

He returned your smile and mirrored your actios, hugging you back.  
"I love you too, and I have all my faith in you" He said, gently pecking your lips as you two then left the park.

Yeah, you didn't get ice cream, but you didn't mind..  
Now you knew that Brian cared about you without a doubt.


	22. When He Gets Jealous |Alex|

Being the fairly stoic boy Alex was, you'd never really see him getting jealous.. just worried or protective if he didn't know where you were if and when you'd take off somewhere without letting him know that you would be going somewhere.

Now don't get me wrong here, he loved you dearly and trusted you, even more than what he loved Amy, whom he ended up killing just to protect her from The Operator.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ Today... Today when you came home from hanging out with one of your guy friends, you found Alex from the couch of your family's city apartment, which now mainly belonged to you.

You weren't really creeped out that he was there, after all you did give him a spare key, but what did slightly creep you out was the fact that he had his glasses off and placed on the coffee table infront of him and him muttering quietly, you figured that he was talking to himself.. again..

You slowly walked over to him and the couch, and once you were standing right at the end of it, on the right side of your boyfriend, you cleared your throat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀"Um.. Alex? You.. You're kinda.. talking to yourself again.. in that creepy way of yours.." you said, mumbling the last part to yourself under your breath.

This didn't seem to really have an affect on him, well not until you snapped your fingers a few times and called out to him.

Alex lifted his head, cleared his throat, quietly sighed and put his glasses back on before looking at you.

For a moment you just stared at eachother before you could see a look of relief wash over his face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The male soon stood up and quickly walked over to you, pulling you to a hug.

"Thank god.. you're still alive Y/n, I was worried.." "but I called you, I texted you that I was gonna be at a friend's house today.." Jesus this started to feel like he was one of your parents and not your boyfriend.. you grumbled mentally.

"..Alex.. are you.. are you okay? You've been acting a little strange lately..?" You asked and looked up at him, your arms wrapped around his waist.

He looked down at you before nodding.  
"I'm perfectly fine.. I'm fine.. Not at all bothered that you've been spending a lot more time with f(b)/n than me.. your own boyfriend.." 

He said, pulled away from the hug and crossed his arms over his chest, slightly looking away from you.. oh so that's the reason.. he's jealous, you thought.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀"Foureyes..hun.. You know I wouldn't leave you, I love you, You don't have to be jealous.. Besides, f(b)/n has a boyfriend/girlfriend and they're happy together.

I'm sorry I haven't spent as much time with you as I have with him, but I've been helping him with arranging this thing for him and his bf/gf" You apologised and explained.

Alex stood there, not really appreciating that you just called him 'foureyes', but you could see him relax.

He then slightly shrugged with a small sigh of relief and a small nod.  
"Yeah, Okay, Good, Whatever.. and I wasn't jealous.." he said before walking back and sitting down on the couch.

You quietly chuckled, walked over to him and sat down beside him, rested your head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and held you close, placing a gentle kiss on the side of your head.


	23. When He Gets Jealous |Jay/Skully|

Jay got jealous..  
You found it to be a rare thing to happen honestly..  
though you didn't mind.

It happened when you were looking for an appartment for yourself after your parents ended up kicking you out in the last chapter..

You wished it to be close to your old neighbourhood and your school.

Your real estate agent was a young man named Kyle (if that is your name, feel free to change it).  
And he was about two or three years older than you.

At first, you were a little obvilious to his flirting since not many guys had ever actually done that to you, but then it became more obvious when he started showing you two-room appartments more than studio appartments, (whuch was more ideal to you since the rent was lower), and dropping hints.

Aafter showing you the last appartment, he gave you his card..

You looked at it and read the small message written on the bag.

If you ever need a real man instead of that lanky "boyfriend" of yours.. Call me on my personal.

He had added his personal number at the bottom of the card.

Until now, Jay had been able to hide his jealosy, but when you silently showed him the card, he snapped at the guy.

"Stay away from my girlfriend you suited bastard" He growled.

The male snickered and was about ti give Jay a snarky come back, but was unable to when Jay had already punched him.

"We'll be able to find an appartment without the help of a dick like you."  
He stated before taking your hand and heading out of the appartment.

You smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you Jaybird" You said.  
He chuckled and turned to look at you.

"You're welcome Tweety..  
No one is stealing away my chick at any point.. I promise" He said softly.

The two of you then shared a gentle, yet a passionate kiss.


	24. When You, Jay, Tim And Brian Hang Out Together.. 1/2

You can decide who your boyfriend is in this chapter

B/o/C = Boy of Choice  
Gf/n = Girlfriend name  
۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰  
Tim, Jay and Brian had gotten the great idea to hang out with eachother and their girlfriends Y/n, Gf/n and Gf/n.

Though unfortunately both Gf/n and Gf/n had other plans, so it was just down to you and the three boys.

Alex wasn't invited because you all knew how crazy he had become and y'all didn't want anything to do with him.

Currently, you guys were playing Uno.  
Yes, a childsih game and a relationship ruining game, but you couldn't really think of anything else to so or play.

You chuckled as B/o/C was the first one to win, and so you were left to play against the two other boys.  
Yet since he wasn't in the game anymore, B/o/C helped you.

The two boys weren't necessarily happy about this, but they soon let it go.

About and hour an hour later the game ended to you losing, and that led to the beginning of a three against one pillow fight.

You did admit that even if it was stupid, you were having fun fighting against your boyfriend and his two friends.

After the fight you all were worn out and just layed on the floor, staring at the cieling, anting deeply in an attempt to calm your racing hearts.

When you got up from the floor and sat on the couch, Tim went to the kitchen to cook some dinner for the four of you, while you waited in the livingroom with Brian and Jay.

There was a silence in the room, but it wasn't an awkward one.

After doing nothing and sitting in silence for a few moments, you started huming a soft tune, which Jay started whistling to and Brian made a beat to.

Softly chuckling you continued humming before hearing Tim singing to the melody and the beat in the kitchen.

What you didn't know was that Jay, who had brought his camera with him, hadn't turned off the camera and it was recording.

Your little musical session was cut off when Tim stopped singing, and clearing his throat he told you, Jay and Brian to come eat because the food was done.

Quietly the four of you sat at the table, you sitting beside B/o/C while the three others were sitting across from the two of you.

『 After dinner, +2 hours later 』

It was late and the sky was getting darker.

For the past few hours, you four hadn't done anything but watching Netflix and chilling.

You and B/o/C left the house and headed to hour appartment.

While walking, you smiled softly and rested your head on B/o/C's shoulder, holding his hand.

He held you close with a smile on his lips..  
Today was nice, the other boys weren't as huge asshats than he had expected and you seemed to enjoy your time, but.. 

..if we know what you and the three boys did that day.. then what about Kralie?..


	25. ..How Alex Feels About It 2/2

While the four others were hanging out together, You and Alex were home.

You were chilling on the couch, reading a book, while Alex was typing away on his computer.

A soft sigh left your lips as you just finished reading a chapter and dumped your book on the couch.

"Alexxx, c'monn, You've been typing on that computer for hours noww, give me attention pleasee" you whined.

Alex sighed but basically ignored you.

You gasped and pouted.  
Staying quiet for a while before looking at him again.

"Foureyes, look at me" You said.  
Alex still didn't notice you, and you rolled your eyes groaning quietly.  
"Fine then.." you mumbled, giving him the silent treatment.

Hours passed by like this, the silent room filled with the tapping sound of Alex's keyboard.

Finally, he finished, turned off the computer and put it away.

He then turned to look at you, only to find you already asleep on the couch.

Alex sighed, he really wasn't mad or pissed that he wasn't invited to hang out with the four because he rather stayed here and did that thing that he had to do on his computer.

He gently picked you up bridal style and carried you to his bedroom.

The two of you were at his place, and your parents knew about it so it was okay.

He laid you down on the bed before plopping down on it beside you.

You smiled and chuckled softly as had been sleeping lightly and were awake with your eyes closed. 

You turned to your other side, curled up and cuddled up to his side.

He placed his glasses on his nightstand before wrapoing hid arms around you, holding you close, slowly falling asleep..

Moments later, you joined him and fell asleep as well.


	26. When You Fight |Tim/Masky, Brian/Hoodie|

『 Tim/Masky 』

It was a rare sight to see you and Tim fight, since well.. it was rare as hell.  
You would only really fight if Masky was around and was being a bitch to you, which Tim would usually make up with you pretty quickly..

Well, today was one of those "Bitch ass Masky" days.

You were sitting on the couch of your appartment as you heard the door open.  
When you thought it was Tim who came in, you smiled and jumped up, going over to the male..

Thought you froze as you were faced by.. your boyfriend yes, but not the nice side of him..

Masky had just returned from a mission, and he was frustrated and angry since the victim put up more of a fight that the masked killer had expected, and so on it lead into a very difficult kill..

You frowned at the sight of him and were about to walk back to the livingroom, just hoping he hadn't noticed you, before he groaned.

"Oi. Make yourself useful and make me a bath or something.. Couchpotato.." He ordered you.

You didn't take this lightly and scoffed. "You can do it yourself. I don't like your tone so I ain't doing shit.." You scoffed and crossed your arms.

He growled and snapped at you, making you snap at him.

It was straight yelling at eachother's faces for a good 20 minutes before you pushed him aside and walked to your room in the verge of tears.

You hated it when he was like this, and now you had a sore throat.  
Once you got to your room, You slammed the door shut as hard as you could and plopped down to your bed.

At times, you really felt like your boyfriend saw you as nothing more than a maid for him, even though those thoughts came out only when Tim was Masky, and those thoughts really hurt..

You curled up and hid under the covers, softly crying.

Tim had removed the mask and felt bad for saying shit like that to you..  
He wanted to apologise and eventually would make Masky do so as well..

『 Brian/Hoodie 』

You already had figured that Brian could get annoyed, mad and jealous easily, but most of the time, you didn't like it since in worst cases it always lead to a fight, and due to the both of you being stubborn little Little Mys, it took you from a day to 3 days tops to forgive one another.

Well currently, you were making your way home from (school/work) and you knew Brian was home.. What you didn't know, was that Tim was also there.

Once you got home, surely you didn't expect to be brought to the middle of a heated argument between Tim and Brian.  
Yet all you heard was yelling from the livingroom before you called out to Brian, saying you were home.

For a oment, the yelling actually stopped, but moments before you walked into the livingroom, it began again.

You just stood there, watching in slight horror at your by now distroyed livingroom.

The couch coushins were thrown all around the room, the wooden glass table was in the verge of shattering and everything was definitely not the way it was when you left..

You yelled at the two to stop, only for Brian to shut you up with only a few, sharp words.

You did admit, it hurt but eventually, when you couldn't/didn't want to listen to the two anymore, you grabbed a pillow and smacked it across both of their faces.

"Get out of my appartment! Now, both of you!  
Fight somewhere else, you don't need to ruin other peoples living arrangements!" You hissed at them.

Tim backed away and quickly and quietly left, but Brian.. Brian just glared at you, didn't say a thing, mentally flipped you off and walked away, growling as he slammed the door shut behind him.

You gritted your teeth as you stared at the mess in your livingroom.  
Brian was a jerk to you, he was being an ass, but even so.. You knew he only acted like this if he was mad..

Though.. He would have to be the first one to apologise..


	27. When You Fight |Alex, Jay/Skully|

『 Alex 』

You knew not many people liked Alex for his.. er.. rude? bossy? behaviour, but you still did and when you guys faught, you usually were the one to back down first, not wanting to anger him any more.

Now usually you didn't fight, but today was different.. He was tense, He was nervous and you didn't know why. Hoping you could maybe help him feel better, you were going to ask him about it.

You were at Alex's appartment. Him sitting on the couch, typing away on his computer, while you had been in the kitchen making sandwiches for the two of you. And once you finished, you stretched and headed to the livingroom.

You stood in the doorway for a little while, just watching your boyfriend, before taking a short, deep breath and walking in the livingroom and over to Alex. You stood beside the couch and cleared your throat to get the attention of the boy with glasses.

He didn't budge, it was like he didn't hear you. You rolled your eyes and tried again, this time calling out to him. "Alex?" Still no answer. You sighed and shook your head "Alex is everything ok-" "Just be QUIET will you?! I'm trying to work, and you're not making it any easier Y/N" He snapped at you.

"I just wanted to ask if you were okay.." You muttered. Alex scoffed and turned his piercing brown eyes staring right into you e/c ones "Does it seem like I am? I'm trying to focus but I can't when you're constantly worrying over me. Just fucking shut up and leave me alone!" He half shouted at you.

You frowned and groaned, holding back the slightest tears that were about to fall. You usually didn't cry this easily, but something about Alex's tone just.. just got you scared? no.. you weren't scared, but his words really hurt. And without saying anything, you shot him a glare and turned on your heel and headed to the door.

With a loud slam of the door, you left his appartment. He would be the one to apologise, and knowing how protective your family could be, he'd better do it soon...

『 Jay/Skully 』

You loved Jay and you knew he loved you, but.. all the time he spent with Alex and the Marble Hornets film project (even if you were in it as well), you couldn't help but to feel a little left out.. and that the project to him was more important than you were.

Currently, you and Jay were at your new appartment, sitting in the middle of the livingroom, surrounded by cardboard boxes filled with your stuff that you hadn't unpacked yet. You moved in just a few days ago and that's why there was so much stuff left to be unpacked.. hell you didn't even have a bed yet so you slept on a futon on the floot.

Anyway.. why you were sitting on the middle of your livingroom, was because you were supposed to practice the lines of your character and Jay had thought that it'd be a good idea to record it, so that you could work on your acting techniques.

A little while later, after you had read through your lines thrice, You sighed and stretched, putting down the script and falling back on the floor, staring up at the cieling. Jay looked at you with a slightly raised eyebrow, "Why'd you stop Y/N? You were don really great" The boy with the name of a bird asked.

You bit your lip before turning to face him. "Jay, do you love me? You asked, catching him off guard. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" He said, looking at you in confusion but you dodged the question and turned to look at him. "Am I important to you?" You asked, making him raise an eyebrow but nod "Of course you are! Y/N what's going on?" Worry began to lace the male's voice.

You sighed and looked over to the camera "I feel like.. I'm not as important to you as Alex and Marble Hornets are.. and I know it's stupid because I'm part of the project too but I just.." You trailed off. Jay blinked, he was wondering if he heard you right. He shook his head before scooting closer to you. "Y/N, you are important, truly.. but so is this project and you know it. I know I haven't spent much time with you, but I don't want to let Alex down." 

You looked up at Jay. Did he really just say that?

"But-" Before he could say anything else, you cut him off. Without saying anything, you walked over to the camera, turned it off and grabbed it. You walked back over to Jay and gave him the camera. You had a hurt look on your face. "Take it. Go home and Don't come back until you know what went wrong" You said.

Jay looked at you, took the camera and frowned. "Fine.." 

With that, he left, he left you alone. You sat back down on the floor and leaned against the wall, pulling your legs up to your knees and pressing your head down on them. You just wanted to cry so bad.. and you did.. eventually.


	28. When He Apologizes And You Make Up

(B/T/A/J) = (Brian/ Tim/ Alex/ Jay)  
(Y/f/f) = Your favourite flower

-okay, now I'm done, into the chapter   
–———————————————

It's been a few days since that thing happened between you and your boyfriend.  
After you'd gone to your room, you texted your best friend to just talk with them just because.

Your friend was honestly more than happy to talk with you since for the past few weeks, you spent most of your time with (B/T/A/J) and now that.. well.. this happened, you had time since you mainly just stayed in your room.

At the moment, you were laying on your (bed/couch/whatever you can lay on comfortably) and were reading and listening to music on your phone, headphones on, dressed into a comfortable, warm, large hoodie,(because let's admit it, those kinda of hoodies are the best kind), some college pants and a pair of soft, warm wool socks.

(Do remember the you had given him a spare key, though you are in the same motel (room) with Tim)

You felt a gentle tap on your shoulder, and with a soft sigh you lifted your gaze up from your phone.

There, infront of your (bed/couch/whatever you were laying on) stood your boyfriend, holding a (Y/f/f), along with a box of the chocolates you absolutely love AND also your favourite [Movie (Tim/Masky, Alex)] / [Video Game (Brian/Hoodie, Jay/Skully).

You took off your headphones and just looked at him, not saying anything, with a faint frown on your lips.

He stayed quiet for a bit before he sighed.

"Look Y/N. I truly am sorry for what happened.. I know you're probably still upset with me, even angry at me, and you've got all the rights to be, but I just.. I just want to be with my girlfriend again..  
You're literally the most important person to me, and I know I hurt you and made you upset, but I miss you.. I really do.."

He said with a soft, quiet voice.

To you, this seemed so out of character coming from your boyfriend (well maybe not for Jay but.. meh), but you had to admit that you missed him too.

/Tbh I know this his apology is so overdone, but like.. this is the best I could come up with after so long, so bare with me😅😂\

A soft sigh left your lips before you put down your phone and headphones, got up and walked over to him.

"(B/T/A/J).. Thank you.. that's all I wanted to hear from you.." You said softly before hugging him.

He hugged back even while still holding the the things he had brought to you, and once the two of you finally pulled away, a soft yet apologetic smile was on his lips.

He slowly pulled his hands away before clearing his throat.  
He got down on one knee and showed you the things he had brought.

"Y/N.. Will you accept these gifts I brought to you and accept my apology..?"

He asked and you looked down at him before you bit your lip.  
After a moment though, you nodded and smiled "Yes.. Yes I will."

And with that, he set the things down, stood up and pulled you into a new hug . . .

.  
.  
.

. . . "I Love You"


	29. everymanHORNETS and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐛𝐲𝐞, 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤. 𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐨, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐒𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐇𝐀𝐁𝐈𝐓 𝐡𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐞𝐭, 𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐇𝐘𝐁𝐑𝐈𝐃.
> 
> 𝐍𝐨𝐰, 𝐥𝐞𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨, 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐧!

(B/T/A/J) = (Brian/ Tim/ Alex/ Jay)  
────────────────────────

Alright. So first of all, you met the everymanHYBRID boys through a mutual friend, and today being Vincent's, or as most people called him- Vinnie's, birthday, he had invited both you and your boyfriend to join the, hopefully fun, party.

Once the two of you got Vinnie's house and knocked on the door, it was opened by Jessie- a girl with dark Brown, nearly Black, hair, Brown eyes and an emo-ish outlook. 

She smiled as she saw you two. "Y/n! You came! That's awesome!" She grinned before letting you inside, your boyfriend following behind you. "I'm glad we could come. Believe it or not, but (B/T/A/J) was against it at first.." you paused, but didn't need to continue as Jessie nodded in agreement and understanding, a grin still on her lips.

"Glad you got him to join. Anyways, come on, let's introduce your boyfriend to the guys." 

You chuckled and nodded in agreement, taking your boyfriend's hand and following Jessie, dragging him to the four goofing off boys.

After short introductions between your boyfriend and you "everyman" friend Group, you and (T/B/A/J) went to get some drinks for yourselves. 

The atmosphere of the party was great and filled with energy, and not long after you guys' arrival, the cake was brought in to the kitchen table. All of you gathered around the table while Vinnie- a boy with Brown hair, Brown facial hair, dark Brown, nearly Black eyes and eyeglasses, was sat at the end with the cake placed right infront of him, and Jeff- a boy with wavy/curly Brown hair and Brown eyes was holding a camera almost similar to Jay's, was filming his best friend blow out the candles.

-Time skip brought to you by Slenderbitch's teleportation skills-

It's now been atleast an hour into the party and currently you were talking with Jessie and Stephanie- a girl with long Brown hair, Blue eyes and a hipster-ish outlook, while your boyfriend was god knows where.

While talking to the girls you were cut off mid-sentence as you felt a tap on your shoulder. Jessie and Stephanie grinned at you and chuckled softly before they walked away. 

Confused by the girl' reaction, you raised an eyebrow before turning around and being met by one the boys.. the birthday boy himself. 

⎡Tim/Masky⎦  
~ Vinnie

"Vinnie! It's been forever!" You exclaimed cheerfullu and hugged the male. Vinnie chuckled softly and hugged you back, adjusting his glasses once pulling away. He looked at you with a smile and nodded. "Glad you could come."

In your eyes, Vinnie was a great guy, smart, or clever most likely, and was fun to hang out with. You had even helped him test some Fitness tips for their videos. Despite this, you could never imagine being in a relationship with him.. he was your friend, you could never hurt Tim like that.

While the two fo you were chatting and catching up on eachother's lives, you boyfriend walked over.

Tim was wearing his casual/usual attire- blue jeans, a red and black flannel and a black t-shirt underneath. He cleared his throat softly to get your and Vinnie's attention and the two of you turned to him.

You smiled and greeted him with a soft kiss on the cheek, and he wrapped an arm around your waist. By doing this, you could easily figure out that he was jealous.

"Uh.. Tim, this is Vinnie, Vinnie this is Tim." Despite being introduced to eachother earlier by you, they went along with this and looked at eachother, an awkward silence taking over. 

You had noticed how they both took a good look at one another, before Vinnie broke the silence. "It's good to properly meet Y/n's boyfriend" he said in an attempt to be polite and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Tim hummed softly and nodded, shaking Vinnie's hand. "It's good to meet you too.. Y/n told me that you guys have your own Fitness series.. that's.. pretty cool I guess." "Yeah, we do.. everymanHYBRID. I've heard that you were in a student film.. uh.." "Marble Hornets" You chimed in.

They looked at you, both seeming really awkward to be in this situation.

Both soundlessly sighed on relief as Evan- a boy with shoulder length Brown hair and Green eyes, called out to Vinnie and told him to come and open the presents he'd gotten.

Vinnie, with you and Tim trailing behind him, headed to the livingroom where most of the guests of the party were already sitting on the couch and the floor. 

Vinnie took his seat beside Evan and Jeff, you and Tim sitting on the floor with Tim's arm still arounf your waist, and started opening the presents..

⎡Brian/Hoodie ⎦  
~ Jeff

The first thing you noticed when you walked in was Jeff and his camera, well- after Jessie of course.. You chuckled softly because Jeff reminded you of Jay, considering he would always be filming everything .

After everything with Vinnie and his cake you walked over to Jeff, Brian trailing right behind you. As you reached your friend, you tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey there paparazzi" you chuckled as he turned around and smiled at you from behind the camera. "Y/n!" He basically introduced you to the camera before putting it down and hugging you, rsulting to you obviously hugging him back.

"Sorry we couldn't catch up when you guys came, but if you got time then maybe.." He trailed off, making you chuckle and nod. "It'd be great if we could catch up- Oh! and this is my boyfriend Brian, who you did meet a little while ago after we came. And Brian-"you looked at him and gestured to Jeff "-this is Jeff, my friend and the cameraman of the group" you introduced the two to eachother and they shook hands.

Jeff gave the camera to his younger brother Alex- a boy with Brown hair and Blue eyes, who had come over and continued to film the party instead of his brother. 

You, Jeff and Brian sat on the couch, Brian sitting sort of behind you since you were facing Jeff, who sat on your other side, the two of you catching up with eachother while Brian's arms were wrapped around your waist and his head was rested on your shoulder as he stayed silent and listened.

Your boyfriend was trying to hide his jealousy as you wereaughing at some lame inside joke that you and Jeff had, and that made Brian wonder just how long have you known these guys for.. or Jeff especially.

At some point though, Jeff had noticed the way Brian was staring, more like glaring, at him and that made him raise an eyebrow. He sighed softly and shrugged before leaning in to whisper something into your ear. He then stood up and walked away, probably went off to find his Brother to get his camera back.

You nodded slightly and said your goodbyes to Jeff before turning to face Brian. You sligfhtly raised an eyebrow at him, before giving him a Small smile and a soft chuckle, "Okay, look Brian..." 

//What Jeff whispered to you and what you told to Brian is up to you. Hope you have some happy endings ♡

⎡Alex ⎦  
~ Evan

The party was slowly beginning to lack energy, so.. to spice things up, Stephanie suggested that you'd all play 7 minutes in Heaven. Sure she was dating Evan, but this game wasn't anything serious. 

"mmh, sure, why not.." "brings a little excitement to the evening" "let's go!" the goup of young adults showed their approval of the game.. well almost the whole goup.. Alex, your boyfriend Alex, wasn't the most fond of the idea, especially when you wanted to join too.

Don't get me wrong, you loved Alex and would never cheat on him or even try to, but it was just a game. 

Jessie snatched Evan's cap that he hadn't been wearing but had put it in his pocket, and she grinned as he grumbled in protestbut eventually just shrugged it off.

You and the others remained seated on their places and put one item each in the cap Jessie was holding, even Alex did so too after you had managed to convince him to join. 

After a couple of rounds, Jessie walked over to you with a grin, pushing the cap close to your face, it was almost touching your damn nose!

You glanced at you boyfriend who quitely just scoffed and adjusted his glasses. With a sigh and the roll of your eyes, you reached into the cap and Felt around until you toched something.. rustly? When you pulled your hand out, you saw a bag of nuts held in your hand.

You raised an eyebrow as you looked at the half full small bag, who in the World would put a bag of nuts in the cap? Your question was quickly answered though as the boy who Jessie had called over now stood in front of you witha grin of his own.. Evan.

Alex cursed the male in his mind as he watched the two of you walk into the closet. The door closed behind you and was locked before you could hear Jessie's slightly muffled yell "your 7 minutes start now!"

Now you and Evan stood in the fairly dark closet, backs against the Wall, shoulders touching, the small space filled with silence. Well that is until Evan broke it.

"Y'know, Y/n, I understand if you don't wanna do anything.. cuz you got your boyfriend and all." he said and looked at you. You looked back at him and gave him a small smile, "It's fine, Evan. I mean, if Steph is okay with it since she suggested the game, then I'm sure Alex is too- he may get a little jealous but no one gets hurt if it's just a platonic kiss, right?" you grinned, and Evan hummed softly. He shrugged and nodded before kissing you softly. You kissed him back and pulled away just when you heard Jessie yell "Time's up!" and the door was unlocked and opened.

You walked out of the closet with Evan trailing behind you. When he went to sit with Stephanie, you went to sit with Alex and kissed his cheek gently with a soft chuckle following. Alex looked at you before wrapping his arms around you and held you in a gentle hug.

⎡Jay/Skully⎦  
~ Alex (Jeff's brother)

Eventually, like everything must come to an end in the end, the party became close to it's end and slowly the guests started to make their way out of the house and head to their own homes.. Well expect you, Jay, Jeff, Alex, Vinnie and Evan.

Vinnie and Evan were talking about the random moments of the day, Jay was checking the video footage and giving Jeff some tips about filming and all that, and you were chatting with Alex and getting to know eachother better. 

You were actually making a new friend! and you weren't worried about your parents constantly calling or texting you to drag your ass back home, so it gave you a much better ability to concentrate on talking with Alex.

Alex was a nice guy, a sweet guy, but even if you felt like this, he was a friend and would never be anything more. You would never do anything like that to hurt Jaybird after all.

Eventually Jay and Jeff walked over to the two of you. "Let's get going Y/n, you ready?" Jay asked with a small smile and looked at you.

You looked back at him, nodded with a smile of your own and got up before giving Alex your number so you guys could keep in touch. Then you turned to Jay, smiled, took his hand and left the house after saying your goodbyes to the boys.

You and Jay were holding hands and walking down the street in the darkening evening, getting further away from Vinnie's house before you Felt Jay stopping suddenly. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow, questioning why stopped walking.

Jay looked at you and slightly forwned. "Y/n, am I good enough for you..?" he asked quietly. Your eyes widened and you frowned in confusion before nodding. 

"Of course, Of course you are. Jay you're more than enough, why would you ask that?" "Because I saw how well you and Jeff's brother were hitting it off so I thought-" "Don't.. Jay, Alex is a friend and won't ever be anything else, okay? I love you Jay, so much," you said softly and Jay pulled you into a gentle yet tight hug.

"I Love you too, Y/n."

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐄𝐍𝐃.  
⎡Sorry if this was kind of crappy, but I hope you liked it! Thank you guys for sticking with me so long. I truly appreciate it and all the comments and votes and stuff from you guys. I would not have gotten this book so far if it weren't for you 🖤⎦


End file.
